Known prior art communication management systems for avionics includes International Patent Application WO 2007134498 A1 which describes a system and method for implementing the mobile interne protocol IP access. U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,128 issued to Raman Dec. 20, 2005 describes a system and method to allow simple IP mobile nodes to operate seamlessly in a mobile IP network (home and foreign) with true roaming capabilities.